


The Temp And The Receptionist

by thepurpleninja5



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Accountant Ben, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love at First Sight, Receptionist Leslie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleninja5/pseuds/thepurpleninja5
Summary: Ben is new in Pawnee and doesn't plan on staying any longer than this temp lasts until something, or someone, changes that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by the song "Cubical Of Love". I just love writing Ben and Leslie anywhere. Feedback would be amazing! Hope you enjoy. :)

He could smell the crisp printer paper and hear the busy sound of staplers as he walked into the building early that morning. 

His new building. 

Moving to Pawnee was a choice he was forced to make for the financial break. It was a nice enough town if not small and a little peculiar. 

His interview had been a complete success and he had earned the 6 month temp job with a decent amount of ease. This was an up and coming accounting firm and he felt like he has very much impressed his new, slightly creepy boss Barney. 

He was overly qualified. That was never the issue... it was the departure of his last job that left people with a bitter taste in their mouths. 

It was a long story, a long depressing story he was determined to put behind him. This job could be the perfect palate cleanser. Small town, no one important, nothing to mess up, and a 6 month time frame. Everything was perfect...

Until he saw her. 

She was sitting at the front desk. A receptionist's desk. That's what she was, a receptionist. She was small, and her hands moved quick with her little blonde curls bouncing around as she worked. 

He was breathless. 

He didn't know what it was... she wasn't a supermodel or even prettier than some of the other girls he dated in the past. But he was stopped cold about 5 feet in front of her desk when she looked up, noticing him and his dumbfounded expression. 

"Hi there." She said in a sweet, but slightly quiet voice. She started at him with her deep blue eyes and he felt like passing out right there. 

"Um, hey, I mean, hello. Benjamin Wyatt is my name. How are you... doing?" Wow. He sounded like an idiot. She looked amused. 

"Hello, Benjamin."

"Ben, sorry, I don't know exactly what's wrong with me..." He said breaking into a bit of a laugh. She joined in and his heart picked up a little. 

"It's no problem, Ben." She said with a blinding smile across her face. "First day?"

He nodded. 

"Welcome! I'm Leslie. Leslie Knope. I'm the receptionist!"

He willed his legs to move forward and reached out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Knope."

"Please! Call me Leslie." Their hands touched as she spoke and he could have sworn he saw her breath catch in her throat ever so slightly. 

"Well, I better get back to work. But I'll see you around, Ben." She said with a little smile. 

"Yeah, for sure... see you around." He stumbled past her and found his cubical. 

That was not part of his plan. She was not part of his plan. What even was that?

He couldn't stop himself from glancing over at her every few minutes and wondered if he had made any impact. She meets so many people every day, it was silly to think he was anything special...

Until he glanced over for the 24th time and actually caught her staring right back.  
She broke it quick, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Nothing like this had ever happen to him. Nothing like Leslie Knope and he had no idea what this meant. 

However he had a feeling he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This universe is still a baby and could honestly go in many different directions. Let me know what you guys think! I love input and any comments or help. :)

That night, the night of his first day, all he could think about was that little smile framed in those curls...

It was like an epidemic.

He knew how stupid this would seem to anyone. He doesn't think he said more than 30 words to her... but he had this gut feeling, well it wasn't in his gut. He wasn't sure where it was but it scared him. 

He was renting an apartment for his time in Pawnee. It was nice, one bedroom and two bath. 

His first day gone reasonably well he supposed. Being distracted never got in his away of actually doing the work he was good at. 

He always overanalyzed things. Everything. All he wanted to do was sit around and plan out anything and everything he could do about Leslie. But a small part of him was tugging... 

Why Pawnee? Why this job? He could have gone to any city and to any firm. Maybe there was a reason. Maybe it had something to do with Leslie and if fate had lead him this far, maybe he owed fate a change to show him what it's got. 

As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he swore he could hear her laugh and a smile played across his face. 

\---------------

"Ann, Ann, Ann, Ann, Ann..." 

"Leslie! I can hear you!"

"Okay... I'm sorry... I'm just kind of freaking out." 

"Why? A guy flirted with you? It's not a huge deal! Happens all the time."

"Not to me... and it wasn't flirty. I don't know how to explain it..."

"Leslie... is this about Dave? He moved 6 months ago. It's perfectly reasonable for you to move on and I think it's heathy..."

"No, no, no. It's not about that. It was the way he looked at me... No one has ever looked at me like that before."

"Ooh, he is cute?" 

"Yeah, he's... really cute. Like unbelievably cute."

"Well! You should talk to him tomorrow!"

"What if it's in my head? What if he didn't feel anything?"

"Leslie, I can't tell you what's true and not true, I wasn't there. But I can vouch for the fact you certainly make an impression."

Oh, Ann, you ripe opulent sea monkey! Thank you... as always. I'll call you tomorrow after work, same time."

"You got it, Les. I'll see you on Saturday as well!"

She hung up and turned off her light.

Ben... that was a cute name. Ben. Even thinking it made her smile. 

Ann was right. Dave moved 6 months ago. 

A lot could happen in 6 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated and encouraged! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated and encouraged! :D


End file.
